User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/Jd4's Art Competition! - Episode 1
Cast ChiChiJD4.png|Chichithemonkey Cosmic.png|Cosmic Poppy (I'll fix it later, I know it's wrong) JdisbaeJD4.png|JDisbae Jdlover12JD4.png|JDLover12 MatusmatiJD4.png|Matusmati MikeyRocksJD4.png|MikeyRocks33 Mrmn1JD4.png|Mrmn1 OzcarLiamzJD4.png|Ozcar Liamz CastawayJD4.png|XXCastawayXx ZodiacGiraffeJD4.png|ZodiacGiraffe Hello my dear friends, and welcome to Episode 1 of JD4's Art Competition, centered around creating beautiful art! Now that this page is up, I will be explaining rules! Rules *You must submit in the 48 hour time limit. Not doing this may result in your elimination. Please submit! *The game is centered around a points system. For every competition you win, you get 20 points. Second place gets 10, third place gets 5, everyone else gets nothing. *If two people submit two things I do not equally like, they will begin to battle, and will need to make a square to a song I choose. If they fail to do this in a 48 hour time limit, or both do not make something "good", they will be sent home in a double elimination. Please don't make me do this. *I will be choosing the winner based on their overall competition status, and how well they did throughout. Your points do not matter in the end, but they could be a huge deal. Points *Points can be used to buy several things such as: **An avatar change in your avatar for 10 points. **A grade boost which boosts your grade for that round for 50 points. Let's say you have a B. This will up your grade 2 times, giving you an A- **A grade decrease which chooses an enemy to decrease a grade for 65 points. Let's say someone has an A+, with this, it will lower to a B+. **An automatic elimination for 100 points. However, this may be hard to achieve, but if you're that good, congrats. AvatarChange.png|10 points needed! Elimination.png|100 points needed! Challenge Today's challenge is to create your very own Just Dance cover. Each of your games have to be titled after you, Like Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR, or JD4SURVIVOR: The Experience. Name it however you want. It doesn't matter. Here are some examples of covers. Justdancejd4covernew.png|Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR Jdsurvivor2.png|Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 2 JD4Cover.png|Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 3 Every cover must include a logo, an Ubisoft logo at the bottom, a background, and a dancer. Your dancer can be fanmade or it can be canon. Just make this cover you. You have until Friday, Janurary 20th, 2017 EST at 10:00pm. Makes sure you submit, and don't disappoint. Results and Elimination Hey everyone, I have the results. With 9 out of 10 covers, I am very amazed. I was expecting 5/10 like in every other show but thank you. Here are the covers that were e-mailed/messaged to me in no specific order: OzcarCoverJD4Art.png|Ozcar Liamz MikeyCoverJD4Art.jpg|MikeyRocks33 JDisBaeCoverJD4Art.png|Jdisbae JDLover12CoverJD4Art.png|JDLover12 JDMATUSCOVER.jpg|Matusmati Mrmn1CoverJD4Art.png|Mrmn1 CosmicCoverJD4Art.jpg|Cosmic Poppy Just_dance_chichithemonkey.png|Chichithemonkey ZodiCoverJD4Art.png|ZodiacGiraffe Now, before we get to the obvious elimination, I'm going to critique your pieces, and announce winners and such. Ozcar Liamz Honestly, I love this cover. I feel like you put too many dancers on the cover, as you normally wouldn't see more than 2 on one, and I like how you went for a PAL cover instead of an NTSC. I love the background too, so pretty pretty! The dancers look amazing, so I think it shouldn't be counted for about how you included so many because they look so good! Score: A MikeyRocks33 This cover is not the best one I saw this week, but it was definitely not the worst. I like the title, seems pretty catchy, but what I notice about your dancers is that they have no color, and I was getting something sad. I love the Louis Vuitton like background, and it made it kind of sparkle. I just think that you should improve on glows and such as well, but overall, this wasn't bad. Score: C+ JDisbae I adore this cover. You got a very nice background, really nice dancers, and a good title that makes me want to play. I like the inner glows and special effects you added to the dancers. As you told me in PM, you didn't know where to find a banner, which is not needed, but it makes me confused at which console I play on. Score: A- JDLover12 Hmm... this cover is very good, but it does have a lot I need to critique. One thing I notice is that your cover is really crowded. I like how you put songs around the logo, but it didn't pop because of the simple Ariel font. I just see so much fanmade in this peice, and I wish it could've been a bit better. However, the background is pretty stylish. Score: C- Matusmati I am falling in love. Not only are your dancers great, but this game looks so real! I have nothing to critique you on but your background. I would've liked some special effects but I'm glad you made it you, and I really love it! Score: A Mrmn1 The dancers you have get five stars immediately. They are bright, colorful, and definitely real-looking (that's a word ok?). However, the logo didn't have a spark for me. It was just a shadow, and that seems so bland to me. But, you did make a pretty good cover. I also think that your Ubisoft logo was a bit too big. Like Jdisbae, you didn't have a console header. Score: B Cosmic Poppy Like Mrmn1 and JDisbae, you also don't have a console header. However, I really think this is good. I love the multicolored feel, and how you put the songs around the logo like JDLover12, but you used the official font, which I give props to. I like your dancer, but it doesn't have much color. Overall, not bad! Score: B+ Chichithemonkey Just Dance official font, props. However, the logo has no spark, and the background is just a simple gradient. This is similar to Matusmati's background, but his effects and dancers help make it pop. Those dancers though are creepy. Not only do they not have much color, but they also have weird faces. Keeping the face completely white would've been a much better choice. Score: C- ZodiacGiraffe You got this cover right. I know it seems like I'm saving the best for last, but I'm only doing this based on the order of photos above. Not only did you provide great dancers, one fanmade and one real (love that), you made a good colorful logo that has a disco ball pattern because it's a little transparent! I love the background, and I really can't critique much more! Score: A+ Results The winner of today's challenge is... ... ... ... ... ZodiacGiraffe! Congrats to ZodiacGiraffe for getting 20 points! You may want to save that up, or get an avatar change! Second place is a tie between Ozcar Liamz and Matusmati, so I decided to give them both 10 points! Elimination However, one must go tonight. Despite not even moving for this entire competition, Castaway recieves a proper elimination. Thank you for "playing" (sarcasm). As for the rest of you, You have a challenge coming soon, so beware! While you're waiting, you might as well check the points chart. Points Category:Blog posts